hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
The Gary Coleman Show
The Gary Coleman Show is a Saturday morning cartoon produced by Hanna-Barbera for NBC in 1982. It was based on Coleman's telefilm The Kid with the Broken Halo. Each half-hour episode aired on NBC had opening narration by Casey Kasem and consisted of two 11-minute stories. Casey's voice was not heard in the syndicated reruns, which could imply that Casey's voice was only added by NBC over the original network masters. Overview Coleman lent his likeness and voice to Andy LeBeau, an angel-in-training sent to Earth to help mortal children, and thereby earn his wings. While on Earth, Andy was required to keep his true identity secret from all mortals. Andy was supervised by Angelica, a mature red-haired female angel who was neither seen nor heard by mortals. She refused to accept the existence of Hornswoggle, a well-dressed demon with purple skin, black hair and a goatee, as he tried to trick Andy into making bad choices or otherwise interfere with Andy's mission. Broadcast history The series launched on NBC 18 September 1982 and lasted only one season, with the final broadcast occurring 10 September 1982, replaced in that same time slot the following week by the Ruby-Spears production Alvin and the Chipmunks, which would enjoy many years of success. The series was later reran in the U.S. and elsewhere in the world. During the 1983-84 season, ASN (Atlantic Satellite Network, now branded as CTV Two Atlantic) in Atlantic Canada aired reruns of the series on Tuesday afternoons, but lasted only until the spring or early summer 1984. Boomerang in the U.S. started airing reruns of the series 1 April 2000, but considering the series later re-aired on Cartoon Network as part of the late night Adult Swim block in 2006 (albeit for only a very short time), it is safe to assume that the U.S. version of Boomerang lost the rights to the series by that point. It is also known that the Australian version of Boomerang aired the series in 2006 as well. Voice cast * Lauren Anders as Chris * Gary Coleman as Andy LeBeau * Jennifer Darling as Angelica * LaShanda Dendy as Tina * Jeff Gordon as Haggle * Jerry Houser as Bartholomew * Calvin Mason as Spence * Julie McWhirter Dees as Lydia * Sidney Miller as Hornswoggle * Steve Schatzberg as Mack Episodes # Fouled-Up Fossils / Going, Going, Gone # You Oughtta Be in Pictures / Derby Daze # Hornswoggle's Hoax / Calamity Canine # Cupid Andy / Space Odd-Essey # Hornswoggle's New Leaf / Keep on Movin' On # Mansion Madness / Wuthering Kites # In the Swim / Put Up or Fix Up # Haggle and Double Haggle / The Royal Visitor # The Future Tense / Dr. Livingston, I Presume # Haggle's Luck / Head in the Clouds # Teacher's Pest / Andy Sings the Blues # Easy Money / Take My Tonsils, Please # The Prettiest Girl in Oakville / Mack's Snow Job Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:NBC shows Category:Cartoons not yet on DVD Category:The Funtastic Index